Fun, Love, & Trouble Never Ends
by scryoko
Summary: SMFYRanma.Ranma runs away 2 his cousin Usagi, living w 'em.Mamoru dies & Usagi falls in love w 2 of the Suzaku seishis but dunno which is THE one.Her, Ranma,& senshis follow destiny & goes 2 FY world.Gets a big surprise when they see Demando
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is a Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yugi, and Ranma crossover, but I think you already know that.... Just reminding you that's all.. ^-^...... I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really you get my point, ne?... hehehehehe...... hope you enjoy this fic as well my other ones too!!!!! My pen name for Fanfiction.net is Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko. Anno..... enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yugi, and Ranma. gives a depressing sigh......  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The black haired teenage boy looked out the clear window of the train, the rain outside made the mood even more calm and serene. Many people would probably hate the rain because of the quietness, and loneliness and the fact that they couldn't go outside and be with their friends, but this boy was actually content and relieved. There were three words that said it all.... He was free..... Free from all the people in his life that made his life so hard and complicated. There was still one thing that he wasn't, or probably would never be free from but that didn't bother him that much at that moment.  
  
He gazed at his own reflection as the rain flowed down the window on the outside. This teenager had his hair in low, single braid, had black calm yet wild eyes, and wore a red, ancient chinese short sleeved shirt with golden buttons and a regular black pants.  
  
"I'm finally free......... No more uncute tomboy, no more P-chan, no more Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, that old ghoul and that old freak, Kuno, Kodachi, Nabiki, and finally...... no more talk about having honor to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts...... I just had enough with them and I couldn't take it anymore............ Now I can start my life over in Tokyo with my Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji. Oh yea...Usagi too......"  
  
The P.A. system is that what you call it? came on and the flight commander is there such thing as this? I'm so baka... *shakes my head in shame* spoke to all the passengers on board the plane, "Flight #703 on board the Japanese Airlines I made this up... will be landing in Tokyo in less than five minutes. Everyone, please remain in your seats and keep the seat belts buckled. Wait for our assurance before you unbuckle the seat belt and stand up to get off. Thank you."  
  
*Just ten more minutes... Then I can see you again, Usagi. I missed you guys so much. I wonder how Shingo is like. I remember.... he was still too young at that time.....*  
  
"The flight has ended and I assure you that everything is fine. We hope you enjoy the flight! Have a nice day everyone!! "  
  
The content boy gathered his luggage and got off the plane and walked down the steps. He searched around for his relatives but didn't see them anywhere. "I wonder where they could be? "  
  
Just then, he heard someone call out his name and he turned to the direction of the voice...  
  
~ An hour earlier at the Tsukino residence ~  
  
"Shingo!! Hurry up!!! We might be late to pick up Ranma!!!!! " The blonde fifteen-year-old yelled at her younger brother.  
  
"I'm comin'!! I'm comin'!!!! Hold your horses!!!! Who's Ranma anyways?!! " Shingo grumpily answered and he dragged his feet down the stairs.  
  
"He's your cousin, baka!!!! "  
  
"Cousin?!!! We don't have any cousin!! First you tell me to come down and close my Sailor Moon game!! Now you're lying to me that we have a cousin when we don't have any at all!!!!! Man!!!! I also beat the whole game too!! "  
  
"Urusai!!! We do have a cousin!!!! His name is Ranma Saotome!!! "  
  
Their father stepped into the room, "Stop arguing you two!!! "  
  
"Gomen Tousan" They said lowering their heads in shame.  
  
"Shingo. You do have a cousin. It's just that you were only one and a half years old. You were too young to remember him"  
  
"Oh... How old is he Tousan? "  
  
"He's the same age as Usagi, 16. "  
  
"Cool!! I've always wanted an older brother!!! I bet Ranma's someone who's smart and can actually help me on my homework!!! " Looks at Usagi.  
  
"Urusai you little brat!!! "  
  
"Ok!! That's enough!!! We have to get going!!! It's going to be four 'o clock right now and I can't stand being stuck in traffic during traffic hour!! "  
  
"We're done Tousan! "  
  
Kenji looked up the stairs, "Honey!! Are you done?!! "  
  
Ikuko came running down the steps, "Gomen nasai dear. Let's get going. "  
  
The quartet nodded to one another and ran to their car and drove off to the airport.  
  
"Oi Odango atama? " Shingo asked once they got out of the car.  
  
"Don't call me that!!! "  
  
"How did you guys find out that Ranma was gonna come? "  
  
"Shingo no baka!! Didn't you hear me talking to someone on the phone this morning?! "  
  
"Ohhhh.... So that was Ranma.. I thought you were talking to your boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba. Or should I say, Mamo-chan. " He taunted in a mocking voice.  
  
"Urusai!!! " She screamed. "No one makes fun of my Mamo-chan!!! "  
  
"Mamo-chan!!! Boyfriend??!!!!!! " Kenji bellowed as steam came out from his head and his ears.  
  
"Oh no!.. Now Tousan is gonna kill me! " She softly yelled.  
  
"Now calm down honey. We'll talk about this at home. We don't want to draw attention. " Ikuko said trying to calm her husband down.  
  
"Iie!!! We'll talk about this.... now!!!!!... Usagi!!!! You better start explaining!!! "  
  
"Anno.... You see.... I..... no.....He's....--."  
  
"Tousan! Did I ever tell you that Mamoru was twenty-one? " Shingo laughed grinned mischievously as he rubbed it in more.  
  
"Shingo!!!!!!!! I swear to Kami you are soooooooooo dead!!!!!!!!!!!!! " She screamed so loud, which caught almost everyone's attention, and started chasing after her now frightened brother.  
  
"Okasan!!!! Otousan!!!!! Somebody!!!!! Anybody!!!!!! Help me!!!!!!"  
  
"Come back here you coward!!!!!!" She chased after him, oblivious to her father's shouts that told her to come back and that he wasn't done talking to her. There was a crowd of people coming and Shingo ran towards them. Usagi was too busy trying to catch and kill her brother when she ran into someone and fell back hitting her head on the cold marble floor. The other person stumbled but didn't fall.  
  
"Ow.... Itai... Gomen.. " Usagi said.  
  
Someone helped her up and she rubbed her head. She already felt a bump there as her fingers brushed across it and she winced in pain.  
  
"It's ok. Daijoubu ka? "  
  
"Hai, arigato. " She opened her eyes and met such beautiful lavender ones and a slight gasp escaped her mouth as she stared at the handsome guy, his face just inches away from hers.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Miaka Yuki. " Another friendly voice said making her blush as she realized she was staring, and move away. She looked up again and saw eight people, seven of them were men, and the one that introduced herself, was a girl, probably around her age.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Watashi wa Usagi Tsukino!!... " She extended her arms out with a warm smile on her face and the girl shook her hand.  
  
"As you know, I'm Miaka and these are my friends. This one here is Hotohori, and that's Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Churiko, and this is my boyfriend, Tamahome. "  
  
"Nice to meet you all. "  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Usagi-san. " They all said.  
  
"Just Usagi or Usagi-chan is fine.... Anno... why are you guys dressed like that? It seems different from the clothes we have....... I know I saw something like that in a book or something but I don't remember where...." you know, the ones that they wore the first time they met Miaka. I don't really quite remember the details and I don't wanna start explain it cause I'm terrible when it comes to explaining clothes. Gomen...  
  
Everyone stiffened and chuckled nervously.  
  
"I know!!!! " The group froze even more, if that was possible. They all had one thought in mind, *could she know about the book, The Universe of the Four Gods and everything else?*  
  
"You guys are heading to a costume party, ne?!! "  
  
Miaka, Tamahome, Nuriko, and Tasuki fell over anime style at that while the others sighed in relief. "You're really funny, no da. " Chichiri said.  
  
"Huh? How come? "  
  
"She's just like you Miaka. " Tasuki said.  
  
"Urusai Suki-chan!!! "  
  
"Don't call me that!!! "  
  
"Then don't make fun of me. "  
  
"Fine. "  
  
"Fine. "  
  
"Hmph! " They both said at the same time.  
  
"Uuussaaggiii!!!!! "  
  
Now it was Usagi's turn to freeze as she gulped and silently prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was. She slowly turned around and bit her lip when she saw her father marching up to her with her mother behind him. Shingo was right to his father sticking his tongue out at her. She made her fist and glared at her baka brother.  
  
"You're not getting away from this one, young lady!!!! "  
  
"Hai, Tousan..."  
  
"Now start explaining why you're dating a twenty-one year old man who's six years older than you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You better tell me where is that Chiba guy right now!!! I swear I'm gonna hunt him down for even talking to you!!!!!! "  
  
"Tousan!! "  
  
"Who are these people Usagi?!!! One of these is probably Chiba, your boyfriend huh?!!!! "  
  
Miaka and them widened their eyes when he said this.  
  
"Iie Tousan!!!! These are my friends I just met!!! "  
  
"Honey please!!! " Ikuko pleaded. "We came here to pick up Ranma!! We will talk about this later!! "  
  
"Ranma! I totally forgot about him!!!! He's gonna hate me!!!..... Shingo!! This is all your fault!! " Usagi frantically searched around when she spotted someone that looked like the Ranma she remembered but only older. She rushed over to the teenager and shouted out his name.  
  
"Ranma!!!! "  
  
The one named Ranma turned around and saw his cousin running up to him. "Usagi!! Is that you?! "  
  
"Hai!! It's me!! " She threw herself in his arms and he dropped his bags, hugging her back. "It's so good to see you again!! "  
  
"You too Bunny. "  
  
She pulled him towards her parents, "Still calling me that? " She giggled, "Come on!!.... Tousan! Kaasan!! Look! It's Ranma!!! "  
  
"Ranma!! You've grown so much!! " Ikuko said hugging him.  
  
"Aunt Ikuko!! Uncle Kenji!! And you must be Shingo! "  
  
"Yup! That's me! "  
  
"Usagi!!!! Are gonna explain why you have a college boyfriend or not?!!! "  
  
Ranma's eyes widened in surprise, *a college boyfriend?!* Usagi gave him a pleading look and he spoke, "Uncle Kenji? Can we get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry..."  
  
"Huh? Yea, sure Ranma. Let's go. "  
  
Usagi sighed in relief and content and mouthed a `thank you` to him. He just smiled, "We'll talk later..."  
  
Her parents left first, followed by her cousin and bratty brother. Then she turned to her new friends, "Gomen nasai minna. I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you all!! Ja ne!! "  
  
"Ja ne! " The group called to her. She smiled and ran after her family, waving good-bye and they did the same in return.  
  
"What a weird girl. " Tasuki remarked.  
  
Tamahome hit him on the head, "We're not exactly normal ourselves either, no da. "  
  
~ Tsukino household ~  
  
"C..C..C...Cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Ranma dashed out of Usagi's room and the living room.  
  
"Ranma!! What's wrong?! " Usagi yelled as she carried Luna and ran down the stairs. "Ranma! What's the matter?! "  
  
"Usagi!! Get that c..c...ca... cat away from me!!! "  
  
Usagi looked at her cousin carefully, eyes full of concern and anxiety. *He's absolutely terrified of Luna. No, of cats...... What made him so frightened of a cat?...* "Luna. Go outside, away from here right now. " She whispered. Luna nodded and jumped through the open window.  
  
"Luna's gone Ranma. It's ok now. " Ranma was still trembling but managed to calm down. Her family just ran into the room, "What's goin' on? Why were you guys screaming?! "  
  
"I think Ranma is afraid of cats. "  
  
"Honto? Is that true Ranma? " Ikuko questioned.  
  
"Hai. It's all pops fault!! "  
  
"Uncle Genma? "  
  
"Who's Uncle Genma? "  
  
"That's Ranma's dad, baka. "  
  
"So what happened? What did my brother do this time? " Kenji asked.  
  
"Well, when departed ten years ago, pops took me to go to different training grounds and try to get better and learn more techniques and moves. There was this technique called neko-ken or cat fist and pops made me learn it. In order to learn that technique, that person must be strapped with pounds of fish sausages and be thrown in to a pit of starving cats. I was in the pit for two days and nights I'm not sure if that's right. Sorry if I'm wrong! and that's what happened to me. And now, if I get too close to a cat or vice versa, I loose control of my mind and I become or think I'm a cat myself....... "  
  
Usagi gasped, "That's so awful!!! How could Uncle Genma do that to you?!! "  
  
He family nodded in agreement. Then Shingo spoke, "Ranma? Is that why you ran away? "  
  
"Iie. There are far more things just as bad as that. "  
  
"Like what? " Usagi asked, curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"Well......" Ranma began to tell them about everything. Even about his curse. He wanted to keep his pride but he couldn't lie to his family who let him stay with them. He wouldn't do that. A half hour later 6:58 p.m..........  
  
"Watch. " He dumped the cold water over his head and they gasped in shock when he changed to his girl form. Usagi giggled at this. "It's not at all funny, Bunny!!! " hey!! I made a rhyme!!...*everyone stares at me like I'm some idiot.*..silence.... *sweatdrops*....  
  
"Gomen, it's just that you're almost as good looking as me. " She joked and smirked.  
  
"Pullleeezzz Bunny... I am far more beautiful and better built than you are when I'm in my cursed form. " She shot back proudly.  
  
"Are not! "  
  
"Are too! "  
  
"Are not! "  
  
"Are too! "  
  
"Nuh uh! "  
  
"Yuh huh! "  
  
They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. "You still haven't changed after all these years!!! " The duo said at the same time. The best friends hugged each other and smiled.  
  
"I miss you so much ever since you had to leave with your dad......I thought we wouldn't see each other anymore when you didn't come back a year later....... Ran-chan. We're still best friends like before..... and for eternity, right? " A tear slipped out of her right eye and down her pale cheek and onto her shirt. remember, Ranma is still in his cursed form.  
  
"Of course we are, Bunny. You'll always be my best friend no matter what... "  
  
"Arigato..."  
  
".....Weeelllll, on one condition. "  
  
"What is it? "  
  
"Don't ever call me Ran-chan again. It reminds me of Ukyou because she calls me that..."  
  
"Ok. "  
  
"Oh, don't thank me. I want to thank you..."  
  
"......"  
  
"You're my first and only true friend who understands me, unlike everyone else......."  
  
Then Kenji asked, "Ranma. Can I ask, what made you leave after staying a year at the Tendo Dojo? "  
  
"You see, yesterday......"  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Ranma was walking down the streets and had just come back from the intense and exhausting training that Happosai had given him in the woods. He was now walking home, looking like a complete mess. Most of his hair was sticking out from his braid, his clothes were wrinkled, and his heavy backpack made him even more tired than he already is.  
  
"Stupid pops and Mr. Tendo. Why'd they gotta make go train with that old freak of nature! That's already torture!! And they tell that uncute tomboy to come along too!! Jeez!!!" He let out a breath, "I'm already so damn tired with that training. Then that dumb Akane have to constantly hit and accuse me for things I didn't do and the pervert is always on my case too, giving me more trouble... "  
  
"I finally found you Ranma!!! You're not running away and I'm gonna beat you this time!!!!! Yaahhhh!!!! " Ryouga launched his umbrella at him who he managed to dodge even in his condition.  
  
"Look Ryouga. I'm not in the mood to fight. Come back tomorrow or something. "  
  
"No!!! I'm going to settle this once and for all!!!! " He threw a fury of punches and kicks while Ranma dodged them but got hit by a few. Ranma dumped his backpack on the ground and the two charged at each other. After a while, Ranma was losing and Ryouga would keep his pace up. Then Ryouga kicked Ranma in the gut and he went flying into the wall, making a deep crater.  
  
"Ranma!!!! Ranma!!! " Ryouga turned around and saw Shampoo came running towards them with a brown paper bag in her hands.  
  
Ranma was going to attack again but saw a hose next to him. He turned on the water and shot the water at Ryouga. Ryouga turned around but it was too late to dodge the upcoming blast of cold water. He was soaking wet as he changed into his cursed form, a black pig. Ranma walked over to the pig, "How do you like it now huh, P-chan? "  
  
P-chan was furious and jumped at him but he hit P-chan in the face and he fell with a light thud.  
  
"Ranma!!!!!! "  
  
"Just great. Just what I need right now. " He muttered. Shampoo threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Ranma!! Try my rice cake!! "  
  
"No Shampoo. Leave me alone. "  
  
"Please Ranma!! I made just for you!! "  
  
"I wont eat it! "  
  
"Why Ranma? "  
  
" 'Cuz the last time I did I had to hug anyone who sneezed!!! I got hit so many times by Akane and everyone else!! I ain't goin' through that again so don't count on me eating your food, Shampoo!! "  
  
"Ok..... Go on date with Shampoo? "  
  
"For the last time.... No!!!!! Shampoo!! Get away from me! " He tried to push her away or get away from her but she wouldn't let go.  
  
Then Ukyou came with her big spatula behind her back. "Ran-chan!!! Want some okynomiyaki?!! "  
  
"No, Ucc-chan. I just want to be alone right now. "  
  
"Come on!! I am your cute fiancé. Let's go back to my restaurant! "  
  
"Ucc-chan, please!! "  
  
Before Ukyou could respond, Kodachi came running with her ribbon in her hands. "Ranma, darling!!! I missed you sooooo much!!! Come here!!!! "  
  
Just then, P-chan charged at him again, biting him really hard on the leg and getting distracted. "Ahhhh! You stupid dumb pig!!! I'll get you for that!! " Kodachi took this advantage and wrapped her ribbons around him. "What?!! Hey Kodachi!!! Let me go!!! " He struggled to get free but Kodachi pulled on the ribbon and he was dragged to her.  
  
"Hey!!! Let my Ran-chan go!! " She ran to Ranma and pulled him towards her.  
  
"Shut up ya hussy!! Ranma's mine!!! " And pulled him back. Shampoo joined them too, "Leave Ranma alone!!!! " They kept pulling him back and forth like some old ragged doll while he was still trying to get the black pig off of him and get untangled at the same time. He managed to kick P-chan off of him and he flew a couple of feet back. Akane just showed up when she saw Ranma kicked the pig.  
  
"P-chan!!!!! " She runs to him and picks him up. "Poor P-chan... Are you ok? " and he nods his head. She turns to yell at Ranma when Ranma `playing` with the other three. "Ugh!!! You pervert!!!!!!!!! " She rushed at him, pushing the trio away and hit him in the head with her mallet. He became confused and collapsed to the ground. She was mainly mad at him for `playing` with them but she'd never admit it so she yelled at him about P -chan instead.  
  
"Owwww!!!!!! What was that for you uncute tomboy!!!!!! " "How many times have I told you to stop picking on  
  
P-chan?!!!!!! "  
  
"That stupid pig of yours started it!!!!!! " He shouted back as he finally got out of the ribbons. Shampoo, Ukyou, and Kodachi was arguing with each other over who Ranma belonged to, unaware of everything else that was going on.  
  
Then Kuno appeared next, "Kodachi!! Come back!!! " He stopped when he saw his rival yelling at his Akane.  
  
"Raaaannmmaaaaa!!!!!! Get away from my Akane!!!!!! " He charged at Ranma and P-chan did the same thing but Ranma stopped them before they could pounce on him.  
  
"Thaaaaaat's eeeennnnoooouuuugggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
All stopped shouting and everyone were silent as they stared at him. The only sounds that could be heard was the light wind blowing and Ranma's hard panting.  
  
"I've had enough with every single one of you!!!!! All of you just think that I'm some plush doll that you can do anything you want with or some prize you want to hang up on you wall!!!!!! Well, I'm not going to take it any longer!!!! I have already thought about running away before but I figured I'd give you guys a couple of more chances and trust you to change and treat me like an actual person, but boy was I wrong!!!!!!!!! I won't go on like this so I have made my final decision and move out!!!!!! Out of the Tendo Dojo and out of Nerima!!!!!!! I won't ever come back either even if my life depended it!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
"But Ranma!! What about us?! What about the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts?!! Do you not have honor? !!! " Akane started.  
  
"Shut up Akane Tendo!!!!! Don't you even start with me!!!!!! First of all, there was no us!!!!! I might have had feelings for you but that was long gone!!!!!! As for the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, I don't care!!!!! You figure out what to do!!!!! And don't you even dare talk about honor in front of me!!!!!!!! Did you really think that I was stupid enough to not know that you were two-timin' with Ryouga behind my back?!!!!!!! "  
  
Everyone gasped at this in shock but didn't say anything.  
  
"There were so many clues about Ryouga turning into his cursed form and you couldn't figure it out through each one!!!!!!!! That's bull!!!!!!!......... As for everyone else I'm breaking off every engagement I had with anyone!!!!! That's my final decision and no one and nothing can make me change my mind!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
He walked over to his backpack and picked it up and started walking off.  
  
"Where are you going? Ryouga asked.  
  
"To the Tendo's Dojo to pack my stuff! "  
  
"Where are you going afterwards? "  
  
"To a relative's house..." And he continued walking while the group watched him go until they no longer saw his figure... They all went home, not a single word was spoken between them. Ranma saw a tree ahead of him as his vision continued to get blurrier by the second. He began swaying back and forth as he still tried to reach the tree and lie down. But he was too tired and didn't make it even if it was just a couple of more feet and he collapsed to the ground and his eye lids shutting slowly and darkness overwhelmed him...  
  
~ Tendo Dojo ~  
  
Akane got home after an hour and a half of walking and having some thinking of her own. She felt terribly guilty and horrible because she knew that everything that Ranma had said to her in her face was the truth. She never meant to use him but she only did it so she could please her father. She knew how much the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts meant to him but that was no excuse for using Ranma. She checked the clock. It was 3:05... She sighed and went to the dojo and began to hit the punching bag putting all her anger at herself and stress on her punches and kicks. At the same time she tried to think of how she would apologize to him but everything she thought of didn't seem right.  
  
Just then her sister Kasumi came in, "Akane! Dinner is ready!! Come down in five minutes!! "  
  
"Ok! Thanks Kasumi!!........ Yaaaahhh!!!!! " She put all of her anger in her last punch and the punching bag exploded, all the sand inside spilled across the room. She panted from exhaustion and left the dojo. After washing up, she came into the living room where everyone everyone as in Genma, Soun, Kasumi, and Nabikielse was and sat down to eat. She looked around but didn't see Ranma anywhere. "Hey everyone. Have you guys seen Ranma? "  
  
"No. He hasn't come back since you guys went to train with Happosai. " Kasumi answered. "I wonder where could he be at. It's already 7:38..."  
  
"I'm right here! " Everyone turned and looked at the door and saw Ranma come in.  
  
"Ranma!! Where were you?!! " Akane yelled.  
  
Ranma ignored her and went straight to his room. Everyone else just ignored them and continued eating as Ranma came back out about ten minutes later with a suitcase in his hands.  
  
"Boy! Where are you going?! " Genma asked.  
  
"I'm moving out!! "  
  
Soun and Genma spit out the rice that was in their mouths while everyone else besides Akane looked at him. She just lowered her head in shame. "Whaaattt!!!!!!!! "  
  
"What do you mean moving out, son? " asked Soun.  
  
"I mean I'm moving out and no one, I mean no one,... is going to stop me!!! "  
  
Kasumi asked, "But why Ranma? "  
  
"Why don't you ask Akane that! "  
  
"You're not goin' anywhere boy!! " Genma ran to his son and grabbed his arm. Soun did the same with the other arm.  
  
"Hey!!! Let me go!!!! "  
  
"You're not going anywhere!!! You are going to marry Akane and take over the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts after us, boy!!!! You've got to have honor!!!! "  
  
"I don't give a damn about honor so let me go!!!!! " He stepped on Soun's foot making him loose his grip on him. Then he used his hand and hit his father but he dodged. He quickly reacted by doing a leg sweep and Genma hit the ground. Soun charged at him and swung punches but Ranma dodged them all. He used his chestnuts roasting on an open fire technique on the two adults. They managed to dodge the first twenty-five swings but got hit after that and they fell unconscious.  
  
"Ranma!!! How dare you hit my dad!! " Akane yelled and charged at him. He hit her in the gut and she fell on her knees in pain. Then he picked up his suitcase and walked out the door. All Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane could do was watch him for the last time as he disappeared from sight...  
  
"I didn't even get to apologize...... I'm sorry...Ranma....." whispered Akane. "I hope you enjoy your new life...."  
  
Ranma got out of the taxi and went stared at the view in front of him. "The airport...... Good. We're gonna meet again Bunny... my best friend...." He went to a booth and lined up. After fifteen minutes of waiting, it was finally his turn.  
  
"Hello! Can I help you mister? " The man at the counter asked.  
  
"Yes. I was wonderin',.... when is the next flight to Tokyo? "  
  
"You're in luck. The next flight is in twenty-five minutes on the Japanese Airlines #703. "  
  
"Great!! I'll take it!! "  
  
"Oooook. That'll be 1050 yen, please. " I don't know much about Japanese money so I'm making it up. If anybody know, please tell me! Arigato!!  
  
Ranma took out his wallet and took out 1050 yen and gave it to the man. *I'm glad I took that job at that ice cream parlor. Too bad no one knew about this... It really paid off...*  
  
"Thank you... And here's your plane ticket. Bye! "  
  
"Thanks man! Bye! "  
  
Ranma left the booth and went looking for his plane. He found it in five minutes and boarded the plane waiting for it to take off to his destination......  
  
~ Ends of Flashback ~  
  
"And that's what happened..." Ranma finished. Everyone was quiet. They didn't know what to say. Well, almost everyone was quiet...  
  
"How can they treat you like that?!!! You're right!!! They don't treat you like a human being!!! Ugh!!! I swear to Kami if they were here right now, I'll them a thing or two about treating you the way they did!!!! " Usagi was beyond mad. He best friend was treated like that and they didn't even care!  
  
Everyone in the room was surprised. They've never seen Usagi act like this before. Ikuko broke the silence, "Anno.... Why don't you get some rest Ranma. You must be really exhausted... You can stay in Usagi's room. It's more bigger than Shingo's. Tomorrow's Monday. I'll enroll you in Juuban High School, ok? "  
  
"Yea, that's fine with me..... I guess I am kinda tired too......~ He got up and began stretching and everyone else did the same. "Oh yea, I almost forgot. Can you guys please.....please promise me that you guys wont tell anyone about me and my curse? I really want to keep my pride and stuff..."  
  
"Sure!! No problem! " They said.  
  
"My lips are sealed!! " said Usagi, smiling.  
  
"Do you want some dinner, Ranma? I can bring it up to you while you unpack. I already fixed my room for you. "  
  
"Ok! Thanks Bunny! "  
  
~ That night at 11... Usagi's Room ~  
  
Usagi was lying in bed with her covers over her blanket up to her shoulders. She had her hands under her head thinking about stuff. She turned her head left and Ranma was lying in his bed across the room from hers. "Hey Ranma? You asleep? "  
  
"Naw... I ain't sleepy for some reason. Just tired. Why? "  
  
"Iie. It's just that I was wondering, since it's school tomorrow and Luna isn't here, could you wake me up before school? I don't want to be late for school. "  
  
"Sure...... Oh yea, who's your boyfriend, huh? You owe me for helping you back at the airport. " He said, a wide grin appeared on his face. He also had his hands behind his head.  
  
"Hai, I'll tell you. I'm just so glad that Tousan forgot abut that issue...... Well, his name is Mamoru Chiba and he's twenty-years- old. "  
  
"Twenty years old??!!! "  
  
"Shhh!!!! I don't want Tousan and Kaasan to hear!!! "  
  
"Oh, sorry......Bunny. Don't you think he's a little too old for you? "  
  
"I think when it comes to love, age doesn't matter. It never did matter between us...... Anyways, he has dark, dark blue hair that almost look black and eyes are the same color. He's a head taller than me and is a little bit built. I met him two years ago and he's the sweetest guy I've ever met. Well, I love him very, very much and I know he loves me as much as I love him. But he's away at college in America though..."  
  
"And he says he loves you when he's away at college!! "  
  
"I don't want him to stay because of me...." Her voice lowered, "though it's been two months and he hasn't responded to any of my letters.... I wonder if he's ok..."  
  
"He hasn't responded to your letters?!!! "  
  
She just nodded. "My friends don't know though. Please don't tell them if you see them Ranma. I don't want them to worry or anything. Promise me? "  
  
She gave him those pleading eyes and he couldn't say no to them and reluctantly nodded. "Arigato... "  
  
"Haven't you ever thought that this Mamoru guy is a player, Bunny? I'm worried about you..."  
  
She shakes her head, "Iie. Mamo-chan isn't like that. I know him. He'd never do that. "  
  
Ranma sighs, "Just be careful, ok?... I don't want to see my best friend all heart broken because of a jerk..."  
  
"Hai!! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.......... Oh, tomorrow, I'll introduce you my friends. "  
  
"Alright. Good night. "  
  
"Hai, konban wa. "  
  
Ranma looked out the window at stared at the moon. *You can start your life completely over... I'll enjoy life this time too....* Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Usagi took one last look at Ranma for the night, *I won't let you suffer and go through like what you had to last time as long as I'm here, Ranma. I'll make sure you'll be happy and will enjoy your life. You can count on me.... I wont let you down........*  
  
She smiled at him and closed her eyes too and instantly dozed off...  
  
AN: Did you like it? Don't worry!! There will be more of the Fushigi Yugi gang coming up!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Konnichiwa minna!!!!!! I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter of this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, I guess I should have mentioned this in the last chapter but I guess I forgot. I know that Nerima is not that far away from Tokyo and should get there by train but I wanted Usagi, Ranma, and the Fushigi Yugi crew to meet at the airport, ok? audience and readers all nod their heads. Good. I would also like to thank Jimbo for telling me that 100 yen equals 1 dollar. Now on with this next chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, or Fushigi Yugi.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
"Bunny!!!!! Wake up!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Just a few….more minutes……kaasan. Need….more….sleep…" The blonde teenager mumbled.  
  
"It's 7:35 already!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi's eyes immediately open and she jumped out of bed taking Ranma by surprise who stumbled back a couple of feet.  
  
"Luna!!!!!!!!! Why didn't you wake me up?!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna be sooooooo late!!!!!!!!!!! Haruna-sensei is goin' to give me detention again!!!!!!!!!!!!" She immediately grabs her uniforms and starts to undress herself. She is somehow still unaware that someone else is in the room with her. Ranma quickly turns around, "Bunny!!!!!! "  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!! Ranma!!!! How did you get in here?!!! " She quickly shields herself with her shirt, her face redder than ever, shocked and embarrassed. Sure it was her cousin but it still is a guy ya know though he is half girl,….kinda…… hehehehehe….. …^-^….  
  
"Uhh…. I'll wait for you outside until you're done. " And he quickly runs out the door as the door slams shut behind him. Usagi gets her thought back on going to school on time and finishes dressing 2 seconds flat. She then leaves the room to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth and also does her hair up in the usual odango style. She runs down the stairs and saw Ranma sitting on the couch, waiting for her.  
  
"……I was the one to wake you up, not Luna. She still hasn't come back since last night. "  
  
*Oh yea. Guess I forgot.* Usagi thought.  
  
"Aunt Ikuko already enrolled me in your school and I'm in your class. "  
  
"But you're a year older than me. Aren't you supposed to be in 10th grade? "  
  
That's what I thought too but they said that since my birthday is in December, which is near the end of the year, I have to be in 9th grade…" AN- I don't know when Ranma's birthday is so I made it up.  
  
"Ok. Now let's get to school before Haruna-sensei gets even more mad!!!!! " Grabbing her book bag, she pulled Ranma's hand who he was wearing his usual red chinese shirt and black pants and dashed out the door.  
  
"Bunny!! Slow down!!! I've got a better idea that will get us to school faster!!! "  
  
Usagi immediately skidded to a stop. "How?! "  
  
"Ok. You've got to trust me, ok? "  
  
Usagi quickly nodded and Ranma came up to her and carried her like how you'd carry a child. "Ra…Ran….ma. What are you doing? " Her face turned red again and his did too but they tried to hide it. AN- oh, yea. No, they do not like each other!! Put yourself in their position. I think you'd probably do the same…  
  
"Hold on tight. " She did as she was told and he held her tight too and took off into the air jumping onto the rooftop and jumped from house to house  
  
"Ranma!!!!!!!!! Did I ever tell you that I was afraid of heights?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " She screamed with all her might, both forgetting about what happened earlier. He finally stopped in front of school and put the shaking Usagi down.  
  
"Bunny!!! Did you have to scream so loud?!!!!! I'm gonna get deaf at this rate!!!!"  
  
"Anno, you could've told me that you were gonna do that!!!!!!….. Let's just get to class…"  
  
Both got to the classroom as Haruna-sensei finished taking roll. They stepped into the room to see a fumed sensei standing there tapping her foot, a deep frown on her face. "Tsukino-san!!!! Late…… again!!!!!! Detention for two hours this time!!!!!! " Everyone giggled at this. Well, except for the eight new students that sat down at their seats who were whispering to each other.  
  
"Demo, Haruna-sensei!!!!! I--!"  
  
"Sensei. Usagi was helping me enroll into this school and helping me find my classroom. " Ranma covered for her.  
  
"Is that true, Tsukino-san?!! " Usagi quickly nodded. "Fine! Usagi! Go and quickly take your seat…" Usagi obeyed and walked to her seat, her head lowered as everyone giggled again. "Now… Will the eight new students please come up and introduce your selves to everyone? "  
  
The eight new students got up from their seats and walked up to the front of the classroom. Usagi finally noticed them, "Oi!! Its you guys!!! " pointing to them.  
  
"Great to see you again, Usagi." they all said.  
  
Makoto tapped Usagi on the shoulder and Usagi turned around. "What is it, Mako-chan? "  
  
"How do you know them, Usagi-chan? " Mako whispered back.  
  
"Kino-san!! Tsukino-san!!! Pay attention!!!!! "  
  
Usagi and Mako slumped in their seats feeling ashamed and mumbled, "Hai, Haruna-sensei…"  
  
"Tell ya later. " Usagi whispered without looking back.  
  
"You may begin. " The sensei said.  
  
"Anno….we all just moved here from Osaka, our home-town. " Miaka lied. "Watashi wa Miaka Yuki. Nice to meet minna! "  
  
"I'm Tamahome. Nice to meet everyone too. " AN- I don't know their last names and it doesn't exactly matter whether they say it or not so I'm just gonna say their Suzaku seishi names…  
  
"Hotohori. I hope I enjoy it here. "  
  
"Nuriko. It's a pleasure. "  
  
"Chichiri, no da. " nods.  
  
"I'm Mitsukake. " nods too.  
  
The bandit scoffed, "Tasuki. "  
  
"And I'm Chiriko. Good to meet everyone also. " The youngest one said.  
  
"Anno….. Aren't you a little…..young to be in this class, Chiriko? " Haruna-sensei asked.  
  
"He may be young but the principle said that he was to be in this class because of his brains, no da. " The monk replied.  
  
"Ohhh…. And you? " She asked the last one.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, from Nerima and also…. Usagi's cousin. "  
  
Ami, Mako, Rei AN-hai. Rei. and the sensei shouted, "Usagi's cousin???!!!!!!!"  
  
*Oh, no!! Please not another Usagi in here!!!…….Hmm…. He doesn't seem to act like Usagi though……* Haruna-sensei thought.  
  
"Odango atama!!! When were you gonna tell us this?!!!!" The raven- haired miko exclaimed.  
  
"Don't call me odango atama, you pyro!!!!! Besides, he just got here yesterday!!!!" She shouted back at her friend. Grandpa Hino finally agreed that Rei could go to a public school instead of a private one so she enrolled in Juuban High like the rest of the senshis two weeks ago.  
  
"Settle down you two!! " They stuck their tongues out at each other and then settled down. "Now that introductions are made, everyone get to your seats. Ranma, you can sit on one side of Maika. Tamahome sit on the other side of Miaka and next to Usagi. Hotohori can sit in front of Ranma, Nuriko on the other side of Usagi, Mitsukake and Chichiri in front of Ami and Rei, and Tasuki and Chiriko in front of Usagi and Tamahome.… "  
  
Ranma glanced at Miaka out of the corner or his eye and she did the same. *She's pretty… Thank Kami she's not like Shampoo, Ukyou, Kodachi or any of them…* *He's kawaii… Urusai, Miaka!! You love Tamahome and he loves you!!!…… But why does it seem as if we are drifting more and more apart from each other ever since we came to my world?… Maybe we aren't meant for each other as we thought and I don't feel the same way about him anymore either……* Tamahome and Usagi also stole a glance and each other. *Tamahome- kun really is kawaii…… I wonder Mamo-chan is doing right now. And why doesn't he respond to my letters…… I love him but does he really love me?…* *She's beautiful……… I feel as if me and Miaka aren't meant to be any more…. How do the both feel about me?…* The quartet blush when they realized that they had been staring. Miaka met Tamahome's eyes and they had a feeling the other was thinking the same thing as them. They didn't feel the same about each other any more and they knew that it would soon be over between them…  
  
~ Lunch ~  
  
The lunch bell finally rang, as Haruna-sensei was just finishing up yelling at Usagi…again for sleeping in class. Miaka, for once, wasn't sleeping in class because Ranma was next to her. She knew it was going to be a great school year.  
  
Usagi quickly dumped her work in her book bag, "Come on guys!! It's lunch!!! I'm starving!!!! I didn't have anything for breakfast!!! "  
  
The senshis and Ranma groaned while they put their things in their book bag at regular human rate. "Oi, Maika!!! Minna!!!! You guys wanna sit with us? "  
  
"Anno….. You guys go on ahead first. We'll catch up with you guys in a sec! " Nuriko said.  
  
"Ok!! Come on minna!!!!! I'm really, really hungry!!!!!! "  
  
"Hold your horses, odango!!!! "  
  
The group followed the cheerful Usagi out the door and the Suzaku seishi and their miko were now the only ones in the room.  
  
"So where are we supposed to find this Sailor Moon, Miaka? " Hotohori asked.  
  
"Well like I said, Sailor Moon only appears when there's a yoma around and she's here to stop it from destroying the city and protect the innocent. We have to wait until a yoma appear and then she'll show herself since we do not know her real identity. I never saw her in person but I have seen her pictures before. " She looks through her book bag and takes out a picture of Sailor Moon in super form. "Here. "  
  
She hands the picture to the group and Hotohori takes it as the group gathers around him and stares in awe.  
  
"She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen considering the fact that I am the most beautiful man in the whole world…" Hotohori praised himself as everyone frowns and sweatdrops.  
  
"She is beautiful and like an angel too. " Tamahome said and everyone nods. *Just like Usagi……*  
  
"The old hag said she'd be the one to help me, ne? " Tasuki asked  
  
"Umm hmm… But I think Tuxedo Kamen is sooooo kawai!!!!! "  
  
"Who's he? " Nuriko asked and again, Miaka searched through her book bag but she took out a picture of Tuxedo Kamen this time and gave it to them to see. "Tuxedo Kamen helps the sailor senshis fight the yomas by throwing roses in the nick of time. He also always saves Sailor Moon by sweeping her off of her feet and flies in the air…. *sighs happily*.. I wish that would happen to me…. It's sooooooo romantic…… *hearts in her eyes*..."  
  
"That's all he does?… Throw roses?…" Nuriko and Tasuki asked annoyed and unimpressed.  
  
"Oi!!! Don't talk about Tuxedo Kamen like that!!! He is after all such a dashing and mysterious super hero!!! Demo sighs…… there has been rumors that he and Sailor Moon are an item…"  
  
For some odd reason, Tamahome felt as if his heart was crushed by a big giant stone and it hurt so much. He gripped his chest and leaned forward in pain.  
  
"Tamahome!!! " They all yelled anxiously.  
  
"Tamahome! Daijoubu ka?! What's wrong?! Mitsukake! Please heal him!! " Sure she didn't feel the exact same way she did like before but he still is her friend and she'd still and always help him no matter what.  
  
"Iie, daijoubu…" He let go of his shirt as the pain slowly disappeared and he smiled like nothing ever happened. "The pain is gone…"  
  
"Weird… What gave him that sudden pain? Mitsukake wondered out loud.  
  
"Come on, I'm fine! Now let's get back to business. "  
  
"Say no da,……… Did you guys notice something familiar about that Sailor Moon girl, no da? "  
  
Everyone looked at Chichiri with confused looks, "Huh? Nani? "  
  
"She looks almost or probably exactly like Usagi, no da…"  
  
"Oi!! You're right!!! " Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"Could that female actually be Sailor Moon? " Tasuki snorted.  
  
"Of course that's possible!! " Nuriko burst out. Then he snickered and mumbled, "I mean, Miaka here is the Suzaku no miko so it's possible…"  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki grinned and laughed at that and soon Nuriko joined them. Miaka fumed, ready to blow any minute. She pushed up her sleeves of her uniform and grabbed the nearest table next to her. "Yaahhhhhhh!!!!!!! " WHAM!! The table hit all three Suzaku seishis right in the face and went flying back into the wall creating three craters that shaped exactly like their bodies. The other seishis smiled and chuckled at that while Miaka smirked in triumph. The trio had swirls in their eyes and a very flat face as they slid to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Did you have to hit so hard!!!!! " Tamahome and Nuriko screamed to Miaka's when he immediately jumped up from the floor.  
  
"This is one of the reasons why I hate onnas!!! " Tasuki yelled and scowled afterwards.  
  
"So the only way we find Sailor Moon is when she shows up" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Umm hmm... But we could keep an eye on Usagi since she could be Sailor Moon…"  
  
"But it might, no…. it will take forever if we are gonna keep sitting around and waiting like this!!!……. " Tasuki complained. "…….Besides, why do we even need an onna to help us anyway…"  
  
Nuriko hit him on the head, "Because Taiitsukun said our powers aren't enough to beat the Seriyuu seishi now that they have a new and very strong emperor that's even stronger than Nakago, you baka!!! "  
  
"We've got to hurry and look for her. Even though Taiitsukun made exact replicas of us as substitutes, I'm still not that convinced that Konan will be safe, no da….. We've still got to go to Hokkan Country and get the Shinzaho since the ceremony to summon Suzaku failed, no da. " AN- guess who. That's right! Chichiri said.  
  
Tasuki yelled, "Yea, but I still don't know why we have to go to school!! "  
  
"Miaka said already! In this world, people our age go to school. If we don't want anybody to get suspicious or the cops to cause us trouble for not being in school then we have to!! " Tamahome explained.  
  
"Now can we eat?!! My stomach's been growling for some time already!!!! "  
  
"Yea, me too. Let's go! " said Chiriko.  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
"Oi, Miaka-chan!!!! Minna-chan!! Over here!!! " Usagi called and waved from where she sat, which was under a shady tree by her friends.  
  
"Oi, Usagi!!! Come on guys!! " She motioned for the others to follow her and they did so.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna!!! "  
  
"Hi, Usagi! "  
  
"Good to see you guys again. " Ranma said.  
  
"You too Ranma. "  
  
Then Mako lightly nudged her blonde best friend in the side. "Huh?……. What is it, Mako-chan? "  
  
"Introduce us, dummy. "  
  
"Oh right, gomen. Heehee… Minna, these are my friends, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, that pyro here is Rei Hino, and Min…na…….."  
  
All the senshis smiles immediately changed to sad faces when Usagi said the name Mina, who had died only a couple of days ago because a couple of middle aged men jumped her trying to steal her money when she refused to give them so. Her parents were with her at that time and had died too because the men had knives and guns with them. Tears filled Usagi's eyes but never did they flow down her soft, creamy, and beautiful face. The other senshis tried to hold the sorrow back by turning away from the group.  
  
"What's wrong, Bunny? " a concerned Ranma asked.  
  
Usagi quickly wiped her tears away and put on a smile on her face and sniffed. "Uh…nothing, nothing. Just got a little dirt in my eye, that's all. "  
  
Everyone else had concern expressions on their faces too but didn't way a word to the depressed girls. *What would make them so sad when Usagi mentioned the other name? Something bad must've happened to the other person….* Both Tamahome and Ranma thought. Then only Usagi heard another one of her best friend's voice and turned her face in that direction. They scream wasn't that loud because it was on the other side of the field but for some odd reason, Usagi seemed to hear it.  
  
"Oi!! Let go!!! Give me back my book bag and my money!!!!! "  
  
"Give her back her stuff!!! " She heard her other friend yell. Usagi saw Naru being bullied by the six biggest jocks of the school who were seniors as they threw her book bag back and forth, messing with her while her and Umino helped Naru try to get it. Then Umino actually punched the toughest guy, Brad, who was the leader of the crew. He had dark brown hair that were spiked up, chestnut brown eyes, and a muscle built body. Actually all the baka jocks had muscle built bodies. The one that had sandy blonde with dark green eyes was named Jeff. Tow of them had black hair, the one that combed his hair back and had a dark tan was named Tony and the other was known as Michael but everyone called him Mike. The last two had very, very dark blue hair mixed with black but the taller of the two had ebony black eyes while the other had violet blue eyes. Mark and Eddie. Those were those two's names. All of them were pretty much the same height with little difference and were about as tall as Mamoru. They wore tight muscle shirts with dark colored jeans and a blue jacket that said Mess with the best, die like the rest. on the back of it. Under that, it had their mafia name, Fierce Crypt Dragons.  
  
"I'll be back! " Usagi called to her friends and she just took off.  
  
"What was that all about? " Rei asked and everyone shrugged and shook their heads and went back to eating their lunch, unknown to what was going on.  
  
"Umino!!!!!!!! " Naru and Usagi screamed as both ran to him. Usagi was so mad because it reminded her of Mina. She wasn't there to help Mina but she was here and she wouldn't let anything happen to her friends even if she didn't really know how to fight physically. After she checked that Umino was doing ok, she went straight up to them.  
  
"What do you want, Odango brains?! " Mark asked annoyed.  
  
"My name is Usagi!!… Give Naru back her stuff!!! " she demanded.  
  
"Ohhhh…. Trying to be a hero, eh?…..Whatcha gonna do if we don't? … Run back to your sempai who dumped you to go to the States to find someone else? " Brad taunted and the jocks laughed.  
  
"Mamo-chan didn't dump me!!! He loves me with all his heart so don't you dare say anything like that about him!!!! "  
  
"If he loved you, he would've responded to your letters now wouldn't he?" taunted Tony.  
  
Usagi gasped in shock. "How did you know? " She asked in a hushed voiced.  
  
"We heard you last night talking, of course. " Brad whispered when he secretly took out his pocket blade and fiddled with it near Usagi. She gulped in fear, not daring to say anything. Naru and Umino and no one else saw the blade because they were behind Usagi and her body was blocking it while the other jocks surround them trying to block everyone's view. There was a crowd of people surrounding them now all trying to see and know what was going on as they continued to gossip.  
  
"Usagi!! Be careful!! " Naru shouted to her and she was helping Umino who was still in pain.  
  
~ Senshis, Seishis, Ranma, and Miaka ~  
  
On the other side of the field, Tasuki looked up from his food and saw a lot of people gathering to where the fight was held at. "What's with all the commotion? "  
  
Now the others looked up too. Mako smiled and snapped her fingers, "It must be a fight!! Alright!!! I'm gonna go see some bakas kick other peoples butt!!! " Then she snickered, "Maybe I can try to break them up and I get in to the fight too!!!! I've been dying for a fight in a long time!!!!….Hai! Let's go!!!!! "  
  
Everyone stared at her, raising an eyebrow and sweatdropping. Then it hit Ranma like a ton of bricks. "Isn't that the same direction Bunny went to?! "  
  
"Bunny? " Miaka asked.  
  
"Usagi. " Ranma explained and sighed.  
  
"No fair!! She went and didn't tell me?!! " exclaimed Mako.  
  
"Iie… I think something's wrong…" Tamahome thought out loud. Then he took off in that direction and Ranma ran after him. The others looked at each other and nodded and ran off too.  
  
~ Back to the fight ~  
  
Brad held the blade closer to her stomach, giving her that death look. Her fear rose but what could she do? She could feel and hear her heart beat speed up and pump her blood as loud as ever!! She knew one thing that's for sure…. she definitely couldn't transform. Her mind screamed over and over, What could she do to save herself and get Naru's things back without anyone getting hurt?!! But her mind didn't respond and her ideas had suddenly gone blank. Nothing. She could come up with nothing. She didn't want to call for help because she was afraid that someone might get hurt trying to save and help her. She had to get out of this one alone, for once, without someone there to always help her….. Maybe she could try reasoning with them…  
  
"Please give my friend back her stuff and leave them alone. Please don't hurt them……"  
  
They smirked, "Why?…. Sure I'll listen to you, but what do you have to offer to me that I want? " Brad asked.  
  
"How should I know what you want?!! " She shouted in his face.  
  
He glared at her and he continued to mess with her as he fiddled with the blade again, making it seem as if he was going to really stab her. She bit her lip and took a step back but ended up hitting Jeff. She was trapped. Would they really do something to her with all these people? No. They'd get in trouble if they did. They wouldn't dare to, ne?  
  
Then Usagi heard some people shout her name and realized that it was Ranma and Tamahome that were calling her. Everyone turned and saw the two running towards them with a group of people behind them. The crowd of people let a certain amount of space for Ranma and Tamahome to get through.  
  
"What are you guys doing to Usagi?!!! " Both screamed at the same time.  
  
"I can handle this alone guys. " Usagi stated, which shocked everyone, even Brad and them. They definitely didn't expect her to say that. They expected more like Guys!! Help me!!! or something close to that.  
  
"Odango!!! " Rei yelled.  
  
Ami silently whispered as she looked at her friend with concern, "Usagi…"  
  
"Just stay back! I said I can handle this!! " snapped Usagi. Yup, if they tried to help her, they could seriously get injured since they didn't know that Brad had a blade with him. I mean, if Brad had a dangerous weapon, the others must have some too.  
  
Then before they even knew it, the school's staff members came through the crowd and saw Brad with the knife in his hands. "Brad!!! Drop the knife!!! " One commanded. Brad and them were taken by surprise when one staff grabbed his arms and held them behind his back, making him loose him grip on the deadly weapon. The other five jocks got caught too and they dropped Naru's things as Usagi flopped to the ground sighed in relief, fear leaving her body. The crowd of people all gossiped again leaving the scene. Her friends gasped in shock and ran up to her, concerned, "Usagi!! Daijoubu ka?! We didn't know!!! Why didn't you tell us?!! "  
  
"Because they could've hurt you guys and I didn't want that. I don't want to loose you guys too since Mina is already……" She couldn't even finish her sentence but they understood and nodded, helping her up. But she was the only one that caught the death and you'll-regret-it glare that Brad and the others gave her. She shivered as fear entered her body again but didn't say a thing. What she did miss was the You'd better watch your back. words Brad mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Uh… let's go eat…Oh, matte! I almost forgot! " Usagi gets Naru's book bag and money and runs to her and Umino. "Are you guys ok? "  
  
"Hai…. Are you ok Usagi-chan?…. I was so worried about you…… Domo arigato for helping me, Usagi-chan. " She hugs her, grateful and happy to have a friend like Usagi.  
  
"Come on, Naru… You're my best friend. I'd do anything for friends…. Besides, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't do that, ne? " Smiles. "Anyways,…… did I look like a coooooool super hero or what?! " A big grin plastered on her face as she folded her arms lifted her head higher. Naru and everyone else laughed and Rei and Mako groaned and rolled their eyes.  
  
Rei went over to Usagi and pulled her from the back of her collar, dragging her across the field, "Come on Odango. I don't want to hear you complain later that you're hungry…."  
  
"Let go of me you pyro!!!! Who are you to drag me anywhere?!!! "  
  
"Urusai Odango atama!!! "  
  
"Rei!!!!!! " The two continued on like that as Usagi was dragged across the field back to the same spot they sat at before all of this happened. The students that watching them sweatdropped while the Suzaku seishis, the rest of the senshis, Ranma, Miaka, Naru, and Umino just lowered their heads in embarrassment.  
  
Then some kid came up to them, "Do you guys know those two weirdos over there? " He pointed to Usagi and Rei. The group immediately shook their heads and the kid just left.  
  
"……. Ya know, Usagi wasn't that bad…..for an onna. " Tasuki said.  
  
Miaka, Mako and even Ami surrounded him with their own death glares. "What did you say?!!! "  
  
"You heard me! " Smirks.  
  
The trio kept hitting him as he tried to block and dodge their fury of punches and kicks. Though the Suzaku seishi and Miaka all had a good feeling that Usagi was Sailor Moon after what they had just saw. But could never be sure so they didn't say anything. Besides, if the public didn't know Sailor Moons identity, they know that even if they ask Usagi, she'd deny the whole thing. They had to find a way for Usagi to reveal her identity to them but they'd worry about that later.  
  
"Come on… Let's eat before lunch is over. " Hotohori said.  
  
"Ok!!! " Miaka shouted as she ran across the field and sat beside Usagi and they began to pig out on their food.  
  
When everyone got there, they sweatdropped at how fast the duo ate, the same thought going through everyone's minds, *Dear Kami!!! They must be twins!!!! Same eating habit, personality, and the hair almost exactly the same too!!!!!* And they all sighed. The Suzaku seishi thought, *another Miaka… Who'd ever thought that could be possible…* while the others thought, *someone that's just like Usagi… Is the world coming to an end?!!*  
  
~ Next day… ~  
  
Miaka and them were walking back to the hotel they were staying. It was about 11 `o clock then and they had just came from a restaurant and finished eating dinner. Keisuke and Tetsuya were with them at the restaurant too but they left and went home. Then Chichiri stopped making the rest of them stop too and look at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Chichiri? " questioned Hotohori.  
  
"There are some powerful chi near by…….. to the west over there. " He said.  
  
"That's where the park is at! Maybe it's--!" And that's when they heard it.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!…… That's it!!!! You're gonna get it!!!!…..Mars Flame Sniper!!!!!! "  
  
"Oi!! That's Sailor Mars!!! It's the Sailor Senshis!!!….. Let's go!!! Sailor Moon is probably there too!!!! " Miaka shouted and ran off towards the battle sight.  
  
"Miaka!!!! Wait up!!!!! " they all shouted as they ran after her…  
  
  
  
AN- Tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. I swear if I don't get more reviews I'm gonna stop!!!! I want more reviews if you want to read the next chapter!!!! In the next chapter, there is going to be a battle!!! duh So review!!!!!!! Please read and review my other stories too!!!!!! They are all Usagi centered, well, except for two stories that are Usagi and Ryoko centered!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hey people!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me story!!!!!! It means sooooooooo much to me that you guys like it!!!!!!!!!   
  
IMPORTANT: By the way, this takes place during the Star season in the Sailor Moon series but there were no Sailor Starlights and no Chibi Chibi in my story, k?!!!!!…… One more thing,… I know that the Sailor Senshis disappear when their star seeds are taken from them but in this story, they don't disappear. They just lie there, cold, unbreathing, and dead. I seriously hope you guys keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yuugi, or Ranma ½!!!!!  
  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Miaka and them were walking back to the hotel they were staying at. It was about 11 'o clock then and they had just came from a restaurant and finished eating dinner. Keisuke and Tetsuya were with them too at the restaurant but they left and went home. Then Chichiri stopped, making the rest of them stop too and look at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Chichiri?" questioned Hotohori.  
"There are some powerful chi near by……… to the west over there." He said.  
"That's where the park is at! Maybe there's--!" And that's when they heard it.  
"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!!….. That's it! You're gonna get it!!…. Mars Flame Sniper!!!"  
"Oi!! That's Sailor Mars!!! It's the Sailor Senshis!!! Let's go!!! Sailor Moon is probably there too!!!!!" Miaka shouted and ran off towards the battle sight.  
"Miaka!!!! Wait up!!!!" they all shouted as ran after her….   
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Tetsuya, maybe we should go look for Miaka and them." Keisuke said worriedly.  
"C'mon, the Suzaku seishis are with her. What's to worry?" was his reply.  
"But they came into this world. The Seriyuu seishis can come here too and might try to kill Miaka."  
"Did you forget or sumthin? Taiitsukun sent them here 'member?"  
"Yea, but still…… I'm still worried…" Keisuke bit his lip and thought about what his friend said. He then made up his mind and ran off towards the hotel Miaka and the Suzaku seishis were staying at.  
Tetsuya just scowled and shook his head. "I don't even know why I'm doin' this…" And he ran after his friend in the process…  
  
The Suzaku seishis kept running towards the park when saw a middle aged brunette crying and holding her injured little five year old girl ahead and ran over to the duo.   
"Onegai!!!! Onegai help my little girl!!! I beg you!!! Onegai!!!" She pleaded.  
"Mitsukake!! Please heal her!!!" Miaka said as she saw the condition the little girl was in. She had a big gash right across her stomach and constantly bleeding.  
"You guys go on ahead first. I'll catch up with you guys after I'm done." They all nodded and kept on running.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
"Mars!!!!! Daijoubu ka?!!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed and ran over to Mars when the evil being named Chaos deflected her attack and sent it hurling back towards her. She didn't expect him to do that so she was unprepared and got burned by her own attack. All the other senshis were all lying dead on the ground since their star seeds were taken from them by Galaxia when her body was taken over by Chaos. Now, thanks to Sailor Moon, she managed to separate Chaos from her body, which in the process made Galaxia faint.   
"Daijoubu, Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon was helping her up with her own back unprotected and facing against Chaos. He smirked and took this advantage and sent a blast at the two. It was a little late when Mars saw it coming and knew she wouldn't be able to save herself in time.  
When the six Suzaku seishis and Miaka arrived to see Sailor Mars push Sailor Moon away from her and took the blast, full on. Sailor Moon fell on her back as the screamed echoed in her ears. When she got up, she saw her best friend slump to the ground as her star seed floated over to Chaos. "Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mars!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran to her again with tears clouded eyes and cradled her head in her lap.  
The seven gasped in shock at the scene in front of them and at what they found out.   
"Usagi..…. Gomen nasai……… I have failed to protect…..you….."  
"Don't say anything Rei!! Just don't say a word and let me heal you!!!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she put her hand on her brooch trying to take it out.  
Mars stopped her from doing so, "Iie….. You'll use up your…. energy if you do……. You're the only….. hope for the world now…… Don't waste your…… energy on me……."  
"Mitsukake!!" Miaka shouted as she ran back to find the healer. The other seishis shouted her name and Hotohori ran after her. None of them noticed as another figure landed softly on the ground and whispered Usagi's name.  
"Don't leave me too!!!!!! Everyone else id gone!!! I don't want to loose you too!!!!! Onegai, Rei!!!! You're not going to die!!!!"  
"Odango atama….. You still have Mamoru-san….'member?…. Gomen…. na…sai…….." Her eyes closed for the final time and her head tilted limply to the side. Her arm fell slowly to the ground as Chaos' laughter could be heard everywhere.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The last senshi standing (well sitting) screamed into the open as her last close friend was gone and it was all because of her. "DOUSHITE?!!!!!!!!" The five Suzaku seishis and mysterious figure looked at the lone heroine with sympathy. Tamahome ached and yearned to go over there and hold her and tell her everything was ok but everything wasn't.   
When Miaka ran halfway back towards the battle with Mitsukake, she heard Usagi's scream and knew that they were too late.   
"It's all because of me….." She sobbed. "They were trying to protect me…." Chaos had a big smirk on his face and he prepared to launch another blow at the pained princess, to take her star seed too.   
The mysterious figure was the first one to see the attack and countered it with his own attack. "Mouko Takabisha!!!!!!" The two attacks collided, creating an explosion and leaving the park filled with smoke.  
Chaos, obviously enraged, demanded, "Who goes there?!!! Show yourself!!!!"  
The smoke slowly cleared as everyone wondered who it was. There, in the night stood the martial artist,……. Ranma Saotome.   
"Ranma!!!" Sailor Moon shouted as he slowly approached her.  
"Usagi. You ok?"  
"Hai, demo minna-chan……." She couldn't continue on and began sobbing in her hands even more.  
Ranma and Tamahome were really furious as they heard Usagi's heart-breaking sobs. "Usagi. You stay here. I'll finish him off."  
"Me too." Tamahome said.  
"We'll help as well." The other seishis said. By that time, Miaka, Mitsukake and Hotohori had come back already.  
"Miaka. Stay here with Mitsukake and Chiriko." Chichiri told her. The seishis besides Mitsukake and Chiriko, and Ranma approached Chaos and stood in a line and got in fighting stances. Hotohori took out his sword and Tasuki held his iron fan in front of him.  
"No!!" They stood straight and faced the owner's voice, Sailor Moon. Her expression was filled with a mixture of determination, anger, and sorrow. "I can't let you guys fight and get hurt because of me………. This is my fight here and mine alone….. All of you are fighters and I know you'd understand what I mean so please…. Stay back and don't interfere…….. My friends sacrificed their lives for me and I must protect this world for them, you guys, and everyone else….."  
They all hated to do so but they understood that she must defeat him alone so they slowly nodded and stepped back.   
Her face softened and smiled, "Arigato minna……"  
Miaka was shocked, "Minna!!! You can't seriously mean it!! You've to help her out!!!"  
"No. This is her fight Miaka." Tasuki said and she hesitantly nodded too.  
Sailor Moon stepped away from Mars' body and faced him. "Chaos!! You have caused too much pain for me and everyone else!! You have caused enough damaged to this beautiful city!! I will and cannot forgive for all the evil doings you have done!!!"  
Chaos smirked and snorted. "Whose gonna stop me?!"  
"I am!!!! The bishoujo senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!!!! I will right wrongs and will always triumph over evil!!!!! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!!!!!!!"  
"Hmph! Your pathetic senshis couldn't land a scratch on me. You think you can?!! Ha!!"  
"I will defeat you even if it costs me my life!!!!!….. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy--!!!"  
"Matte!" Chaos held his hand up.  
"Nani?! Are you scared?!!"  
"Hahaha…… Poor Sailor Brat. Don't you even want to know what happened to the prince and your precious daughter?"  
*The prince??? Her daughter???!!!!!* Everyone looked at each other but they all shook their heads saying they didn't know who it was. Sailor Moon's eyes widened a little then narrowed again in anger.  
"What did you do to Mamo-chan and Chibiusa??!!!!!" She demanded.  
*Mamo-chan?…… Her boyfriend!!! But who's Chibiusa?? * their minds screamed.  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" He smirks again and at the same time snaps his fingers and a screen appears in mid air to his left.  
  
~Chibiusa in her princess dress running through the palace as dead bodies could be seen left and right. The poles begin to collapse and tumble as the little girl frantically shouts and tries to find her parents. "Mother!!!!! Father!!!!! Where are you?!!!"   
She receives an answer as Chaos appeared in front of her. "Your parents are outside waiting for you, child. Follow me and I'll lead you to them."  
She had a bad feeling that this figure in front of her was lying so she stepped away from him. "C'mon little girl."  
She shook her head, "No!!" She turned around and kept on running hoping that she wouldn't trip and fall. Luckily she didn't but Chaos appeared five feet in front of her. She gasped and skidded to a stop. She then took out her transformation brooch and held it in the air, "Moon Crisis Make-up!!!" Sailor Chibi Moon stood there as she threw her attack at him, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!!!" She knew better than to do her speeches at a time like this and Chaos wasn't prepared for this at all. He didn't think she'd be a senshi too and the attack injured his hands, making him angry.   
"You'll pay for that brat!!!! Yaaahhhhh!!!!!!!" Her attack hit her before she even had time to dodge and she screamed in agony.~  
  
"Chibiusaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon watched in horror as her future daughter was in pain and she could do nothing to help her.  
  
~The small senshi fell to the ground as her star seed came out. "Mama…. Papa……Usagi……… I believe in …..you………" She stared at Usagi as if she knew Usagi was watching her before she died too, like the others.~  
  
"Noooo!!!!!!!!!! Chibiusa!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The scene changed. ~Mamoru was sitting on the plane reading a book as he waited for his meal to come. He still had another three hours before they reached The States. Then there was a loud crashing sound and the plane shook causing fear to all who was on board. Everyone began to talk but then the pilot announced, "Everyone!! The plane has been mysteriously hit but we can still make it in time so no one panic!!!"  
Everyone calmed down a little but suddenly Chaos appeared a few feet in front of Mamoru. Everyone except Mamoru scrambled away from the two and crouched in fear. "Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom, I presume…."  
"I demand to know who you are and how you know?!" He said in a royalty like tone of voice.  
"Hmph! Who wouldn't know, hmm?"  
"Who are you?!!" Mamoru demanded again.  
"The almighty and powerful Chaos!!" he spat.  
"What do you want?!!"  
"Your star seed, of course." He shot a blast at Mamoru who dodged and immediately transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.~  
  
*Usagi's boyfriend is Tuxedo Kamen????!!* Miaka thought in shock.  
  
~Tuxedo threw a dozen roses at Chaos and all were blocked but one…. which hit him in the chest. Chaos clutched his chest in pain but quickly recovered and teleported behind Tuxedo, releasing a barrage of flaming sharp needles at him. The needles instantly went through him and he collapsed to the ground. His whole body burned as the dark, crimson scarlet blood completely soaked his tux and continued non-stop, soon making a big puddle on the ground.~  
  
"Mamo-chaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~Gasps and screams of horror, shock, and fear could be heard all over the plane. Chaos just simply took what he came for and left after giving him one last smirk. The last words that came out of the dying hero's mouth was 'Aishiteru……. Usako…..'   
Chaos then appeared outside and far away from the plane. Forming an energy ball in his hands, it sent it hurling towards the plane and it completely exploded…… not leaving a single survivor on that plane…….~  
  
The screen vanished as everyone clutched their hands.   
"Mamo-chan….Chibiusa….. And all those people were killed….. By you!!!!!!!!!! I demand to know why!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why would you do such a horrible thing????!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at him.  
"The star seeds…… the earth prince, the neo-princess, and especially yours……. Do you know how rare and powerful yours is compared to all that I've collected?!!! Yours far exceeds theirs… By how much? I lost count over a thousand times…."  
Sailor Moon hissed at him through her teeth. "Then why did you have to kill my friends?!!!!!"  
"The more star seeds I collect, the more powerful I get. They were just mere toys to play fighting with and also interferences to getting your star seed."  
"All those people killed just because you wanted my star seed?!!!!!" She was truly furious.  
"I see you get my point."   
"You have gone too far!!!!!!!!!!!! I won't forgive you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She takes out the ginzuishou from her brooch and holds it in front of her. "Ginzuishou!!!!!! Lend me your power so I can vanquish this evil!!!!!!!!!!!!.......... Cosmic….. Moon….. Power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The ginzuishou emitted a really bright white light which made everyone shield their eyes. The light dimmed a little bit until everyone at least able to watch the fight. Chaos launched his most powerful attack at the now, Princess Serenity as everyone looked at the hime in awe, staring at her beauty.   
*You're so beautiful….. Full of spirit and determination….. And so full of life with so many different personalities. You're different from anyone who I've ever seen, you know that Usagi. You have such a good and pure heart too…….. But…. You love another……* Tamahome smiled at her. *Please be ok, Bunny. I don't want to loose my best friend….* Ranma thought.  
Serenity was winning as she thought about all the lives that were killed and about the future of this wonderful world. With a scream, Chaos was destroyed forever and the bright light was gone. Serenity slumped to the ground out of energy loss and everyone gasped as they ran up to her.  
"Usagi!!!!!!" Tamahome held her weak form and slowly helped her sit up.  
"I'm fine, minna…. Just tired….." She was now Eternal Sailor Moon with the ginzuishou still cupped in her hands.   
"We're glad you're ok, Bunny."   
"Arigato Ranma-chan. Minna…"  
"So the gem thingie drains your energy, ne?" asked Miaka.  
She didn't respond as she opened her hands and closed her eyes. *Onegai Ginzuishou….. Onegai revive everyone that was killed by Chaos. Onegai…. I beg you….* The ginzuishou flickered then a silver exploded from it shooting in the sky, then filled the whole place with that light. Everyone was forced to shield their eyes again because it was even brighter than before.   
"What the f--^ is goin' on?!!!!!!!" Tasuki shouted.  
When the light died down, all the people from the plane that crashed laid sleeping around the park along with Galaxia's. Sailor Moon fell back in Tamahome's arms as she looked in the sky and everyone did the same. The star seeds of the senshis- inners and outers- came from the sky and floated back into their bodies. *minna-chan…….* Sailor Moon smiled a weak smile and closed her eyes as her hands dropped on Tamahome's lap. The seishis, Ranma, and Miaka looked at Sailor Moon just in time to see the ginzuishou fall out her hands and rolled onto the fresh green grass……..  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Hmm…….. Should I stop here?…… Nahh…. I think I'd be tooooooo cruel if I did. So I'm being REAL nice and I'm not stopping!!!!! Just PLEASE….. I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAME GOES WITH MY OTHER STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx!!!!!!!!!! Now to continue the rest of the story!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Tamahome felt as if his life was crumbling as he continued to hold and stare at the cold and lifeless tenshi in front of him. Tears slowly clouded his eyes as he gently shook her and called her name. "Usagi?…. Usagi?!! Usagi!!! Wake up!!!!" This was all his fault for listening to her…. Now….. He didn't even have a chance with her……  
Ranma just couldn't believe it at all. Just a minute ago, she was perfectly fine and now…… "Bunny!!!! Stop playing around with us!!!!!! It isn't funny!!!!!!!!" *This is all my fault. Why did I have to listen to her, now my best friend…….*  
"Mitsukake!!!! Help her!!! Please help her!!!!!" Tamahome and Miaka pleaded. Mitsukake turned around, "I'm sorry….. There was nothing I can do….." Everyone got teary eyed as Miaka cried onto Hotohori's chest. The senshis moaned as they slowly awoke and sat up.   
"What… happened?…" They all asked as they held their heads. They all looked around and froze as they saw Usagi lying there.  
"Usagi / hime!!!!!" They screamed as they ran over to her. *Hime?* the non-senshis thought. Mercury checked her pulse and stiffened. "No…… no!!!!!!!!!!!"  
They all gasped and Uranus got angry. She picked Tamahome up by the shirt, "Which one of you f---in' bastards killed our hime???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She demanded.  
Tasuki picked up the ginzuishou and screamed back, "She was doing fine about she beat that monster but then died after some bright light and all these people appeared," points to the sleeping bodies, "and you people revived!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The senshis gasped and Uranus dropped Tamahome.   
"The ginzuishou…. She sacrificed herself for us and all these people….." Saturn said.  
"Why'd you gotta go and do that huh, Odango atama??!!!" Mars sobbed as she shook Usagi's dead form trying to wake her up. "Doushite?…."  
"We aren't worth it hime…. We aren't worth it…." Pluto cried. Unnoticed by everyone Galaxia had already awoke for a little while and tears ran down her cheeks. With a determined face, she disappeared after whispering, "Arigato Sailor Moon……"  
Minutes passed by and the senshis was still weeping over their princess, but not only that. Their close friend that was the only one who held them all together. The seishis were crying a little too. Even though they didn't know Usagi that long, she was a great friend to them. Then Galaxia appeared but still went unnoticed. She cleared her throat and they all turned towards her.   
"Galaxia….." Jupiter said.  
"Everyone…… I have brought good news from the Gods." They didn't say anything. "It's about Sailor Moon." This definitely caught everyone's attention.  
"What is it?" Neptune questioned.  
"They… the Gods… have agreed and given me this one time power to revive the hime. This was going against all the rules and they said that a lot of people have been killed because of Chaos but Sailor Moon has revived them. They also said that this cannot happen again no matter what……" She smiles. "She has proven her self over and over again that she truly is the Princess of Light……"  
Galaxia closed her eyes and a staff appeared in her hands. She twirled the staff in the air and behind her back and stopped as the staff was pointed directly at Sailor Moon. Opening her eyes she screamed, "Yaaahhhhh!!!!!" as a bluish pink (God's color I made up. Not important though) color shot at Sailor Moon from the staff. Sailor Moon glowed bluish pink but soon slowly changed to silver as everyone had stopped crying then and stared, both eye wide open. The lights were soon gone as Sailor Moon's eyes and fingers moved a little. Ranma saw this first and had a big smile on his face.   
"Bunny's alive!!!!!!" he shouted happily. He turned to Galaxia to thank her but she was gone. Only some bluish pink dust were left in the air as they slowly disappeared. "She's gone….."  
Everyone looked too and was surprised. The now Usagi moaned which got everyone's attention on her again. "Usagi!!!!!!" They heard the familiar voices shout her name.  
"Minna….." She was alive but still a little weak. "You guys are alive…."  
"Don't scare us like that again Usagi." Ranma scolded but was so happy that she was alive.  
"Gomen ne…"  
"We're just glad you're alive silly." Saturn said and hugged her.   
"Yea Bunny. Glad to have ya back." Hugs her too.  
"Yea Usagi / koneko." Both Tamahome and Uranus said at the same time.  
"Arigato minna-chan…." She looked around but couldn't find two people. "Where's Mamo-chan and Chibiusa?"  
Tamahome was a little angry when she said his name but tried not to show it. Unfortunately Nuriko and Tasuki saw it and grinned while everyone else said and did nothing. Sailor Moon pushed Ranma away who was holding her and got up. She looked around and saw the people sleeping there and was glad they were ok. She walked around and searched for the two and after looking around the whole for ten times she still couldn't find them. She just didn't wasn't to believe that they were gone. "Where are you guys?!!!!"  
"I'm sorry Sailor Moon. But they cannot be revived." An echoing voice said. Everyone looked everywhere but couldn't see anyone.  
"Who's there?!!" Mars and Tasuki demanded.  
"Doushite?!!!!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
Ignoring Mars and Tasuki, the voice continued, "Because their star seeds have been taken from them way too long. Those people sleeping there were able to come back even though they have died at the same time as the prince and the neo-princess because their star seeds were not taken from them. It's impossible to revive the prince and neo-princess now……. You see, a body and soul can still exist no matter what as long as they have their star seeds. This precious item is the good side of a person. A person always some sort of balance of yin and yang or light and dark. If the light is taken away from them, the person can still have the light in them if they truly are good hearted. But even that good doesn't always last and the dark can take over their soul. But if they are truly not good or if their dark side takes over, the Gods will not allow them to exist in the after world, since only their dark side remains so they vanquish them. The senshis had good in them so they still had light in them, therefore they were able to come back to this world. The prince and the neo-princess also had light in them but it didn't last forever. Nothing does. Their dark side were able to control their soul and the Gods were forced to destroy them. The prince and neo-princess are and will no longer be good and alive…… I'm sorry you had to know that….."  
Everyone thought about Mamoru and Chibiusa in sympathy.  
"No!!!!!" They turned to Sailor Moon who shouted that out into the sky. "You're wrong!!!!! Mamo-chan and Chibiusa does have a good heart no matter what!!!!!! They aren't and will never be evil!!!! You'rewrongyou'rewrongyou'rewrong!!!!! I won't believe you!!!!!!!!" She wiped her tears away and starting away from the voice and everyone. *Mamo-chan…… Chibiusa…….*  
"Usagi!!!!!" The group shouted as they saw her run. Then Sailor Moon could feel herself getting dizzy and she slowed down a little. Her visions blurred and her head hurt a lot. She held her head and couldn't hold it any longer. She swayed a little as the darkness enveloped her and she collapsed to the ground…. The last thing she heard was her friends' voices shouting her name and their footsteps running towards her.  
  
Galaxia was watching everything from the side of a building in the shadows and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry…….. Usagi………" And with that she turned around and disappeared forever………  
  
  
AN: Well??????? What ja think?!!!!! Oh just in case some of you didn't get it, Galaxia was really 'the voice'. And if you still haven't figured it out, it was the Gods that told her all that stuff ok?……….. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's all!!! Ja!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

: : singing : : I finally got rid of writer's block! I finally got rid of writer's block! *ahem* : : stops singing : : aren't you guys glad??!! hehehehehe…… anyways, because of the baka writer's block I couldn't post it up soon, let alone type it. Thanks for being patient with me people and thank you soooooooooo much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I totally appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own any of them. You guys should know that. Ok, enough chit chatting and on with the story!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Usagi's eyelids slowly fluttered open and she heard familiar voices speaking at once but she could care less. Right now, she had a killer headache. A groan escaped her lips and someone supported her back and helped her up in a sitting position. She shook her head hoping to make the pain in her head go away and let her vision clear. She rolled her eyes after everything quieted down. *Well, at least it isn't blurry anymore. But I sure wish that the headache would go away.*   
  
"Usagi, daijoubu ka?" she heard someone ask. She looked around and noticed everyone crowded around her in worry, well, with the exception of Tasuki, who was standing but she could tell that he was worried also, even though he didn't like to show it.   
  
"Hai." she nodded to Rei, who was the one that asked her. She then rubbed the back of her head. "Demo, my head really hurts…….Where am I anyways?"  
  
"At Rei-chan's house." Ami answered.   
  
"What hap--" Just when she asked that, she closed her eyes as scenes flashed through her head about the last battle with Chaos and all that happened. Her eyes got watery and you could tell even though they were closed.   
  
"Bunny are ya o--" Ranma started to ask but then stopped.  
  
"Mamo-chan……… Chibiusa-chan………." Usagi choked out as she pulled her knees up against her breasts and buried her head in her arms that were resting on her kneecaps.   
  
Everyone looked at her with sadness but was silent. Then Tamahome spoke first. "Usagi---" but was cut off.  
  
"Minna-chan…onegai……I just want to be alone right now……onegai….." she said, not once lifting her head. They all looked at one another, their faces showing concern for their friend but then nodded and walked out the door. Tamahome took one last glance at her before following the others out. Usagi continued to weep and mourn for about Mamoru's and Chibiusa's death but soon stopped after about twenty minutes and got up, walking towards the window. She looked out at the moon and thought about her home on the moon, her mother, her betrothed and her future daughter. "I need to get some air….." she said to herself and was about to go but halted. "I'd better tell the others before they get worried."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, outside of the room, the whole gang were talking to one another, explanations said back and forth.  
  
"So lemme get this straight." Hotaru said. "You guys are here to help us fight?"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and Rei smacked her on the back of the head. "Itai! Why'd you do that for Rei?!" she demanded.  
  
"Weren't you listening at all baka?" Hotaru shook her head. Everyone groaned. "They said they came here to ask for our help, or rather odango atama's help, not here to help us, baka."  
  
"Oh……." Hotaru nodded in understanding.  
  
"Jeez, I guess that's what happen when you hang around Minako-chan, ne? She rubs off on you." Hotaru said smiling. The senshis stayed quiet when she said that. She just realized what she had said and lowered her head, ashamed that she brought Minako's name up. Ranma, Miaka, and the Suzaku seishis were confused but didn't say a word. Until later that is.   
  
"So will you help us?" Miaka asked.  
  
"We'd be glad to do so…..demo….."  
  
"But what?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"What if there is another evil that comes around here? Who's going to stick around and who's going to go?…….Hmm……….One thing's for sure, Usagi's gonna go…… She won't not help you guys. She'd never do that……. Guess that means I'll go." Makoto voiced her thoughts.  
  
"Well, if Bunny goes, so do I." Ranma stated.  
  
"Then I'm gonna go too. Considering it's odango, I'll have to go." she said playfully, chuckling and the senshis followed her suit. "………You said that time passes differently between these two dimensions, ne?" Rei asked Miaka and she nodded. "See, so I'm gonna go."  
  
"Where's Grandpa Hino and Chad anyways?" Makoto asked.  
  
"They're already asleep."  
  
"Well, I wanna go too!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"Fine. Then it's settled, ne? It's Usagi, Mako, Ranma, Rei, and Hotaru." Everyone nodded.   
  
The door of the room slid open and everyone turned their heads and looked at the figure standing there with puffy red eyes.  
  
"Minna-chan. I'm gonna go and take a walk outside." she said and walked towards the door.  
  
"Demo--" the senshis protested but Tamahome interrupted them. "I'll go with you." he said and she nodded. Miaka smiled at Tamahome. They both broke up earlier and she's glad that he already found someone she likes. Of course, she was the same. She just hoped everything turned out alright. The two walked out and closed the door shut.  
  
  
  
"Arigato for accompanying me Tamahome-kun. It really means a lot to me…" she said as they walked side by side down the streets, under the moonlight.  
  
"No problem……… Did you really love him a lot?…..I mean…he is a bit older than you…."  
  
"Hai, I do love him….to me, age doesn't matter if you love someone……… I know he loved me as much as I loved him no matter how ditzy or immature I was. I knew that he was annoyed sometimes at me but it's natural. And he still loved me too…… I do too…." Tamahome felt as if his hope had been taken away from him but mentally smacked himself. *Now's not the time to think about that baka!!!*  
  
"Just remember this Usagi…… I'll always be here for you anytime you need someone to comfort you or even someone to talk to, ok?……"  
  
"Arigato…" she smiled at him and gave him a hug, he returning it. Warmth filled the two as they absently close their eyes and she rested her head against his chest, his head above hers. They didn't know how long they stayed like that nor did they really care at that moment. All they could think about was that they felt so right in each other's arms. He took in her beautiful scent of cherry blossoms and cherished it with all his heart, while she had troubled thoughts in her mind after a while. *Why do I feel so different when I'm with Tamahome compared to everyone else? I can't be already falling for him, ne?…… Iie, how can you be thinking about these things?! The one I love is Mamo-chan and I always will……… Mamo-chan………. Demo……Mamo-chan and Chibiusa-chan aren't ever coming back anymore……. Just like Mina-chan…..I miss you guys so much……… I wish you all were here with me……….* Her salty tears soaked his shirt as she softly wept and he hugged her even more, his hand rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.   
  
"Shh…… It's ok, Usagi…Cry all you want and let it all out tonight….." he whispered to her and he felt her nod in response. He closed his eyes and prayed that she wouldn't be depressed like this anymore. Just the sight of her pained him dearly and he'd do anything to make her happy… Even if it meant that he wouldn't ever be able to be with her……… He lifted up his head and stared at the full moon. Hmm……. Interesting………the moon is silver tonight….. So bright it seems to outshine the sun somehow and so beautiful too………of course……it could never compare to Usagi. He silently chuckled at that and changed his gaze back to her again when he no longer heard her sniffles. "Usagi-chan……" he paused and waited for an answer but no came. He looked at her closely and could see her eyes closed. "Fast asleep already………" sighs. "You've had a long day……." he chuckled, shaking his head and picked her up, bride style. He then raised an eyebrow down at her sleeping figure. *You eat so much yet you are as light as a feather……..Amazing……* He chuckled at that too. He observed her beautiful, serene face as some strands of her bangs slightly covered her closed eyes, her soft pink lips, he could tell, a smile was tugging at her lips as she snuggled closer to him in his arms. He felt her relax and he smiled, glad that she was alright now. *She looks peaceful right now…..so different from before………. I hope she won't go back to being so emotionally hurt anymore…… I'll make sure you don't………* "C'mon…..Let's go back to the others…." he smiled at her as a soft 'Mmm….' could be heard, as if she was agreeing with him. He held her more tighter and walked back to the shrine as the wind was ruffling their hairs and their clothes were blowing in the air…  
  
  
The blonde rolled back and forth, her face scrunched up filled with anguish and that pleading look. Her eyes shot wide open as she bolted up in a sitting position. Her hand unconsciously lifted up to her face and she suddenly realized that she had been crying in her sleep when she felt wet tears that trickled from her orbs. Her eyes lowered to the blanket when she remembered her dream about the fight Chaos had with her Mamo-chan and Chibiusa-chan. She shut her eyes trying to get that pleading and frightened look on their faces that she could clearly picture in her mind but it was no use. She wanted to cry and mourn some more but looking around at the inner senshis in the room with her, she didn't want to wake them up. The outers had left to go home so she didn't to worry about them worrying about her. She wiped the tears away that threatened to blur her vision, she quietly got up and walked out of the room, making sure that she didn't step on any of her friends who slept on the floor like her. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door intending to close it all the way but a little it didn't leaving a little space open. She didn't notice as she turned on the lights, looking straight at the mirror with her hands rested on the sink. Her eyes were red and puffy, even worse than the way she looked earlier when she was crying. Dark half-curving circles formed under her eyes telling her that she hadn't had enough sleep since this was probably the fifth or sixth time she woke up tonight. *It's barely 2:07 a.m. right now.* she noted when she looked at the clock in the cabinet above the sink.   
  
She stared at her form again in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and it seemed like as if she had aged more than ten years in that one night. Her face was a pale white and even though she didn't look it, she knew she was a bit skinnier since she refused to eat anything since yesterday afternoon during lunch at school. She didn't care though. Her beloved and her future daughter……she'd never be able to see them again and she missed them soooooooo much…. Missed her Mamo-chan holding her in his armsa nd saying that he loved her and all those arguments her and Chibiusa-chan used to have. She laughed bitterly when those memories resurfaced yet again, her tears falling freely but she could care less. Fate was cruel to her, taking both her future husband and daughter away from her all at once. She hated it all. She hated the fact that she was a princess, that she had become Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice, that everyone would wish they were her. If they want it so much, why couldn't they be it?! Why did she have to be the one that all the pressure was endured on her?! Why did she have to be the one where the weight of the world rested on her shoulders?!……She hated having to fight all the time but she couldn't let her friends fight while she backed down knowing that they could get hurt, let alone die. She never wanted to be the queen of Crystal Tokyo, nor did she asked to be a warrior in the first place. Fate and Destiny. She hated those words so much. She wish for once she could make her own choice, not others making it for. If she didn't have to fight, then maybe her friends wouldn't either and Mamo-chan and Chibiusa-chan didn't have to have their lives ended this way…….Now, she finally got her wish but she didn't want it anymore. She didn't want to be queen and now with Mamo-chan dead, she probably didn't have to be. Kami-sama how she hated herself. She wanted to end her life right there and then but she couldn't let her new friends go back knowing that they needed her help. She wouldn't just the other senshis deal with it 'cause that would be cruel and selfish but at that exact moment, suicide seemed like the best thing. She then thought……. After she completed her mission to keep Hotohori's country and his people safe, that was the time when her life would end…… Everyone would be happy too…… She wouldn't have to be an embarrassment to her parents, since she was the daughter they've always wanted, [or so she thought.] her friends wouldn't always have to deal with her anymore either and always save her ass in battles because she was too weak. Hai……that day would be the day when everyone was truly happy………  
  
The door creaked open, snapping her back to reality and she turned on the cold water faucet. Throwing the water on her face, she hoped that who ever it was wouldn't know that she had been crying so she hid the sadness with a normal look any person would have when they were in a fair mood. She turned to see Chichiri standing there, a fake smile spread across her face. "Oi, Chichiri-kun."   
  
"Konnichiwa Usagi-san. I thought I heard something here, no da."  
  
"Just Usagi or Usagi-chan is fine, Chichiri-kun."  
  
He nodded. "………Usagi?"  
  
"Hmm?…" she looked questionably at him.   
  
"…….You don't have to put that fake smile on your face…It doesn't fit a kind hearted person like you because you look better with a real smile…." he said. He suddenly blushed when he realized what he had said but you couldn't tell under his mask.  
  
She flushed also and then nodded. "………Then you don't have to put that mask that covers your face……" He looked up surprised that she knew but then nodded and took off his mask. She let out a gasp when she saw his face. Not only because a scar had adorned across his left eye but also the fact that he was so handsome, like Tamahome. His mesmerizing and beautiful eyes…. Both of them had attracted her to them but hse didn't want to. She only loved Mamoru and that's it……. Matte…. Why did she lcall Mamo-chan, Mamoru?……. She did love him, ne?……… Now she wasn't so sure anymore…… For some reason, she felt confused around him too. She didn't know what she was feeling. Her heart just kept beating faster and faster by the second and she could feel her cheeks burning too. Why did she suddenly feel like this? She didn't know and didn't have the answers either. She suddenly looked up from her shoes when she felt his hand on her shoulder.   
  
He smiled. "You're the first person that ever realized that I had a mask on without me saying it to anyone……" She blushed and he smiled even more. She looks so kawaii like that, he thought but then shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. He only loved Kouran and he vowed that he wouldn't love again…. But even though he hadn't shown it, why did he feel different around her? Why would he be confused and lost almost every time when she was around? Correction…… Why was he _always_ confused and lost every time she was around him? It just didn't make sense. She blinked when he heard her voice but didn't hear what she said. "Gomen ne……I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear what you said."  
  
She smiled. "I asked why do you have a scar across your face."   
  
He was startled by her question but then knew that this would come up sooner or later. He stayed quiet for awhile.  
  
"You don't have to say it if you don't want to. I can understand that people have things that they don't want to talk about. After all, I am the same too like everyone else." She cocked her head to the side, a smile etched on her face.  
  
He shook his head. He was even more confused when he felt that he could tell her anything when he barely knew her. But he knew one thing for sure. Usagi sure is something…. Someone special that is. "Let's go outside and I'll tell you about it."  
  
"You know you don't have to, ne?"  
  
He nodded. "But I want to……." She blushed, all thoughts about earlier forgotten, as she followed him outside.   
  
The two sat on the steps of the shrine, as the street light across from them lights the place up a little, not making it as hard to see in the dark. He looked at the street in front of him and began his story. "………I had a fiancé that I loved very much. Her name was Kouran and we were to be married soon but then one day, I saw that my best friend, Hikou, kissing her. I was crushed but I didn't say anything. I was couldn't take it anymore the next day when Kouran broke the engagement with me, yet at the same time I was heart broken……." he stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder reassuring him that she was there and he nodded in understanding even though no words were spoken between the two. They didn't need to say anything because he knew what she meant. "….I was blinded by my anger and I challenged Hikou to a fight. We were on a cliff when a flood came at that time and the ground gave away beneath Hikou and he began falling. I tried to save him and grabbed his wrist but a jagged rock came and scared my face. I lost my grip on Hikou and he fell into the river, drowning. The flood then swept out my whole village and everyone died except me……." he looked at the ground with sadness as he thought of everyone that died.  
  
"Gomen nasai……" She hugged him, knowing that right now, he needed support and comfort. He was her friend and she cared about him. He was startled by her reaction but then hugged her back.  
  
"Don't be……….I just hope that you can be happy again…………Arigato."  
  
They pulled apart and she looked at her confused. "Nande?"  
  
"Because you were willing to listen to me…" she smiled and he returned. "It's funny, no da. We are so alike yet so different in many ways."  
  
"Hai……I guess you're right…………you know…… Mamoru was supposed to come back and we'd get married but now that's impossible………" she shook her head. She shouldn't talk about that now. He needed the comfort right now and she didn't want him to be the one comforting her since he had emotional guilt and pain right now. She didn't want to put him through that. She sighed then smiled turning to him. "I'll be here you know. Whether you need someone to talk to or just to hang out and stuff."  
  
"Arigato……. I'll be there for you too……." Both were suddenly interrupted when they heard a noise to Usagi's right and the two instantly turned their heads to that direction. Silence fell between the two and they could hear footsteps as well as the sound of leaves crushing under that of a footstep and they stood up, prepared for the worst. The duo heard voices and they quietly walked over to the side of the building, taking a peek and listening to what the people were saying.  
  
  
"Shh! Not so loud, baka!" a soft, familiar shout was heard. Usagi squinted her eyes in the darkness trying to see who it was. They both saw six figures but couldn't tell if they were male or female. Usgai's eyes bulged when she recognized that they were Brad, Jeff, Tony, Mike, Mark, and Eddie; the jocks from school the other day. One of them, she wasn't sure who, held something up but then she found out it was a lighter since the small flame lighted up. She saw that it was Eddie and he had lighted up a two foot stick he was holding. The other five lighting theirs up using Eddie's lighter, an evil smile on their faces.  
  
"This'll make that brat pay for messin' with us. It's that bi***'s fault we got busted in the first place so she'll pay for it." Tony growled.  
  
"Ya sure she's even here tonight?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Of course, ya jackass! Now let's start." Brad ordered and the other five nodded. They drew their hands back and prepared to throw the lighted sticks but a shout stopped them. They all had eleven burning sticks, each had two except for Eddie who only had one since he was the one holding the lighter.  
  
"Iie!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi shouted and ran out to them, stopping five feet in front of them, Chichiri following.   
  
"So the bi*** is here." Mark glared at her, as did the others. "Watch this." they threw the sticks through the two windows before she or Chichiri had time to stop them. Usagi and Chichiri watched in horror and turned around to run back in the house but a familiar laugh make them stop in their tracks. They all turned towards the windows and on the long windowsills stood Tasuki, Tamahome, Nuriko, Ranma, and Hotohori with the burning sticks in their hands. They each held tow except for Ranma who held three.  
  
"What the--?!!!" Mike shouted as they six stood there shocked that those five can balance so easily on a thin piece of wood.  
  
"Hmph! Is dat da best ya punks can do?!" Tasuki snorted, a smirk across his face.  
  
"Minna-chan!!!!" Usagi shouted happily, glad that they saved the temple just in time.  
  
"We thought we heard voices out here and we, of course, were right." Nurkio said with a grin.  
  
"Yosh!!!" Everyone turned their faces behind Usagi and Chichiri and there stood the inner senshis, Miaka, and the two remaining seishis standing there. "I finally get to fight again!!!!" Makoto exclaimed as she cracked her knuckles a smirk on her face. "I've been dying to fight again and now's my chance!!….Hahaha!! Stand back boys and watch da masta!!!" The jocks each took out their sharp daggers and charged at Makoto. The five guys on the window leaned back against the wall and watched with interest.   
  
"You'll regret it for interfering!!!!!" the jocks shouted as they thrust their weapons at Mako but she dodged them with ease.   
  
"Is that the best you can do?" she taunted. " 'Cause if it is, then you've guys got no chance…." She did a one-eighty round house kick, knocking their daggers out of their hands ad they stumbled back.   
  
They glared at her, who she stood there arms crossed, smirking in triumph at them. "We didn't want to use this but you gave us no choice." Brad sneered. They took out their 37 magnum and everyone gasped, except for the seishis who had no clue what it was. Just that they knew it wasn't good. They aimed it at Makoto and at everyone else, daring them to move. The seishis jumped in the air avoiding the bullet fired at them just as the trigger was pulled. They each landed a kick at the jocks before they could trigger another shot and they fell over unconscious.  
  
"They shouldn't tov messed wid fire 'coz that's my specialty." Tasuki remarked. They others were glad that everyone was ok and they called the cops. The mafias were arrested and put to jail. Everyone said goodnights and went to sleep, but Tamahome looked suspiciously at Chichiri, which didn't' go unnoticed by him, before the two followed the rest back into the temple.  
  
  
  
  
The next day during lunch, the gang had agreed that they'd leave and would meet each other at 5:20 p.m., just ten minutes before the library closed on that Friday afternoon. Usagi, Ranma, Rei, Hotaru, and Makoto all packed their stuff and got ready to go after explaining to their parents that they were going to stay at a friend's house all weekend and maybe a day or two more. Rei's grandpa agreed, but Usagi's parents didn't. Usagi tried to reason with them but they refused until Ranma finally said what he wanted to say after trying how many times but was interrupted each time. He told Usagi's parents that he would go too and they trusted him since he was, well……unlike Usagi. Ranma said that he'd make sure that both he, himself and Usagi would attend school on Monday. Satisfied with his firm declaration, they agreed to what Usagi asked for.   
  
Ranma and Usagi walked to the library side by side, their backpacks slung over one of their shoulders. They entered the library and when no one was looking they quickly slipped up the stairs towards the room that says 'Closed Document Reference Room. Employees only.' .   
  
  
  
Inside…… The door turned open and all heads turned to it, especially a raven haired miko who was tapping her foot impatiently for the last few minutes, a angered yet frowning look on her face. In stepped the cousins and the door shut quietly behind them but it wasn't all quiet for long…  
  
"Odango! What took you so long?!" she shouted, her hands on her hips, her face demanding an answer.  
  
"Chill out Rei. And quiet. We're not supposed to be in here ya know, and with that tone of voice, we'll be caught in no time." Ranma stated, defending his cousin. "It took us awhile trying to convince Uncle Kenji and Aunt Ikuko."  
  
"Hai, demo--!!" she started to speak but stopped short when she was cut off.  
  
"Besides, we're here now aren't we?" he said again.  
  
Rei frowned and stayed quiet. That's when Usagi noticed the other two people in the room. "Oi! Who are you guys?"  
  
"Usagi-chan. These are my baka onii-chan, Keisuke, and his best friend, Tetsuya." replied Miaka.   
  
"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Usagi Tsukino!" Usagi exclaimed with a big smile on her face. Everyone, besides the two newcomers, looked at her and smiled. *I'm so glad you're happy Usagi.* they thought.  
  
"Konnichiwa." they said with a curt nod.  
  
"Ok, now that everyone is here, let's go back to Konan." Hotohori announced.  
  
"Are you guys coming too?….You guys know about everything huh?" Ranma asked Keisuke and Tetsuya.  
  
"Hai we do. We'd wanna go but can't so we're staying here." Tetsuya said.  
  
"Let's git goin' a'ready!" Tasuki yelled. Miaka nodded and pulled the Sho Jen Ten Chi Shoand turned flipped open the book.  
  
"Waita minute. You guys mean that the other dimension is in the book?…… Then that means that ll of you are--." Ranma stopped short when he was cut off by Hotohori.  
  
"Iie. Miaka-chan, Keisuke-san, and Tetsuya-san are like you guys. We, us seishis, are the ones are characters of a……book………" he said as everyone became silent. After a few moments Usagi shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Does it matter? I mean, you guys are out here and alive right now, ne? I say that you guys are all as real to me as anyone would be." she said smiling. The seishis looked at her, surprised at what she had just said but ended up smiling.  
  
"Hai! Usagi-hime is right!" Hotaru said.  
  
"Hota-chan. I told you not ot call me that." she said playfully with a frown.  
  
"Gomen ne Usagi-chan."  
  
"That's better."   
  
"What Usagi-chan is right. You guys are as real to me as anyone." stated Makoto.  
  
"Arigato minna." the seishis said.  
  
"Oi! For once odango here said something right. I guess the world is coming to an end, ne minna-chan?" Rei said with a chuckle.   
  
"That's not funny, pyro!" Usagi pouted and everyone else laughed. They were about to start their tongue war when Makoto stopped them.  
  
"Alright, alright. We should get going." and everyone nodded, quieting down. They all, besides the two guys, huddled close together with Miaka in the middle. They all joined hands and nodded to the miko, indicating that they were ready. She nodded in response and flipped the page. Everyone in the circle was engulfed in the red light and disappeared in to the book. The light died down and the book dropped to the floor. The two remaining waked over and picked up the book.  
  
"Good luck minna…. I have a strange feeling tha you guys will need it……" Keisuke said as they both sat down and began reading the ancient magical book.  
  
  
  
I think that's a good place to stop, ne minna-chan? The adventure is about to begin so I hope you guys will continue reading!!!!!!!! I also hope you guys like this chapter and please review too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's all so ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
